Landslide Brought Me a Songbird
by lesbishipper7727
Summary: Santana and Brittany living the fluffy married life. A few planned flashbacks Rated M for future sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

Santana's POV

In and out, 1. In and out, 2.

"Almost there Lopez, " I hear from across the house. It is obviously my wife Brittany. She sexily saunters into the gym room in her stocking feet and plants a kiss on my perspiring forehead. All concentration is lost at that moment. I set the barbell down and stop squatting, the morning workout is over and I've got more important matters to attend to.

"What are you doing Santana?" "I was doing squats before you so beautifully interrupted. How else do you think I keep an ass like this? " "Good jeans? You look great in denim San." She looks so adorable that I don't even correct her. I inquire about why she came into the gym in the first place. "Well, I wanted to know if you wanted breakfast? " Damn, she was so sweet. I don't know what I did to deserve her but I am happy it was done.

Without saying a word I walk over to where she is now standing. She's wearing a long duck night shirt and a pair of boyshorts that can't be seen underneath it. Her hair is down falling messily over her shoulders and down her back. Breathtaking. I kiss her like my life depends on it because I am just so damn grateful.

She pulls back gently "Santana, are you ok? " "Yeah Brit, just thinking about how lucky I am to have a girl like you by my side." I kiss her again, this time deeper because for some reason I am desperate for this woman who is already pledged to be mine. She wraps her arms around my neck and I pull her in closer.

Suddenly the sports bra I am wearing is constricting me and these clothes are all that keep us apart. Apparently Brittany is having the same idea because she steps back lifts her shirt over her head revealing her toned stomach and yellow underwear. She is panting and we are frantically removing our clothes as if in a race.

At the worst possible time the house phone rings (yes I know old fashioned) . An incomprehensible scowl rose in my face, unrivaled by that of anyone else back in Lima Heights. Brittany scrambled to get the phone in nothing but her underwear.

"Hello? Hi Kurt, you need Santana? " My eyes narrow out of sheer irritation. "Tell Lady Hummel-Anderson I'm busy. "


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany POV

"Okey dokey Kurt, I'll make sure that she gets it. Love ya too. Bye bye ."

I couldn't have been any happier that Santana isn't going to get on the phone. She has other matters to handle. Looking at her so naked and filled with wanting just for me was making me crazy how it always did. I tried to put on my most innocent voice, "Baaaaaaby , where was I again? "

Santana just looked at me with the beautifulest grin before she kissed me. Then she broke the kiss and whispered "Here," really quietly before wrapping her arms around me and unhooking my bra. I resumed my rightful place with my arms draped over her shoulders, with our bodies practically joined, kissing her until I was dizzy for air as she inched off my boyshorts. Then I was free and naked while entangled in the limbs of my super cute wife.

"Sanni, would you pretty please lead me upstairs?" Then she gave me the look. She gave me the look that gave me goosebumps all over and made me remember my vows. Her eyes said everything I would ever need to hear. I could feel the heat coming from her body and her breath mixing with mine. Most important of all, I could feel her heart beating the exact rhythm of mine and if anyone gets the perfection of a rhythm it's me. All of this I noticed in the two seconds it took her to reply.

"I've got a better idea, Britt. I'll carry you. Wrap your legs around me." As usual, I did as she told me.

Santana POV

Brittany S. Pierce is the most gorgeous, sweet, and all around perfect thing this planet has to offer. Imagine holding the most amazing thing in the world close to you and it is clinging to you. That is what it feels like carrying Brittany. Her svelte dancer's body makes her really easy to carry and it is a privilege really.

I carried her up the stairs with little hassle and slid open the bed room door. As the door opened Brittany let out the most adorably enchanting giggle you've ever heard. She knows what time it is.

I lay her down on the bed and take my time to stare. I was looking at nothing less than an angelic sight. Her body had a light mist of sweat but she smelled heavenly. Her hair was lit up like gold despite the lack of light in our bedroom. She was just lying there completely flat against the bed arms stretched over her head, hair splayed out all above her. She is the picture of perfection. Her blue eyes glinting with mischief.

"Are you going to come to me or do I have to get up, " she asks whining. Some people hate whiny tones, I'm one of them but God, does Brittany turn me on when she whines. I crawled over to her then lifted my right leg over her, straddling her. I kissed her neck then lingered by her ear. "This better? " "Much."

She laid under me obviously anticipating my next move. I wonder if I should make her wait.

Brittany POV

This girl makes me so crazy, or loco as my Mommy-in-law says. She sits on top of me kissing my neck and making me moan. I am ready for the serious stuff but she always does this. I can feel her wetness, I know she wants to as well. Santana is just being difficult. I married a tease. I decide to make the first step. I jut my pelvis up because I know how that gets her. She moans really loud. Finally. I am sick of her pretending she isn't as turned on as I know she is. She sits up and stares at me looking a little peeved.

"Why that face babe, you look upset. I had a bad itch under me and had to move my lower back, " I said with totally phony innocence. I should really be an actress. I mean, she is getting where I want her.

Santana POV

This little woman has lost her mind. I will teach Britt about trying to take charge during my time. I sit up and stare at her as she weakly feigns innocence. I get up and strut over to the dresser. I have just the thing for this.

"What are you doing San? Are you about to.. ." "Shhuush." "Tell me, I bet you're gonna..." "I won't hush you again. Now be quiet." Brittany talks too much. She just needs to be silent sometimes but as usual I will make her see things my way. She has no idea.

Brittany POV

What is she about to do? The suspense is too much. I think I will explode. She is walking over to the dresser so slowly. When did it get so far away from the bed anyway?

She pulls open the dresser and I try one more time to find out what she has cooked up.

"Sani, baby, what are you about to do to me?" I try to ask with as much sex in my voice as ever. "Be quiet Brittany, you wanted this anyway. It is yours."


	3. Chapter 3

**Smut. Smut. Smut. If you do not like, do not read. Please review babes. I will love you forever.**

Santana POV

Brittany is so nervous. I am glad I could do my part. ;) I glance back at her before pulling two new pairs of handcuffs out of my drawer. I turn around holding a pair in each hand. Even from across the room in such minimal lighting I could see her eyes widen and I know her pupils were dilating. She gulps.

"What are you gonna do with those babe?" "Oh, sweetheart you will see." I climbed over to her on the bed and kissed her deeply. "Give me your left wrist baby." "Yes ma'am." Ohh, God. I love when she calls me ma'am. I can feel myself get even wetter at the utterance of that word.

How can I keep control of myself when she is on her worst behavior? I need to handcuff her other arm quick before she gets anymore teasing ideas. I cuff her right wrist to the bed post and kiss her again. Hard.

"Now Britt, if you keep on misbehaving I will have to tie your legs up too. Be my good sexy girl, okay?" "Yes ma'am." Holy hell, she is making this quite hard. I kiss her neck four times and am rewarded with frantic moans escaping Brittany's sweet lips. My favorite sound. "Please Sani," she begs in the sexiest way. Who am I not to oblige my woman?

I climb on top of her and straddle her hips. I begin planting kisses across her collarbones as she whispers faint 'I love yous'. I kiss up and along her neck, sucking on the flesh there and marking my territory with love bites. I love leaving the sweet bruises of my endearment on my wife. Every movement of my lips gets the return of a moan or compliment from my wife.

"I love you Brittany Pierce-Lopez," I say as I slide down her body making myself even with her breasts. "I love you more wifey," Britt says practically breathless as I kiss along the underside of her right breast occasionally flicking my tongue out. When I get to her cleavage I slide my tongue up and down along it and start my process in the left one. I sit back up still straddling her as she let's out a guttural moan.

I climb between her legs and plant a kiss on her perfect left hipbone and kiss across her pelvis to her right hipbone. "Down Santana, down." "In due time my love," I whisper as I kiss back up her body. I trail kisses along her tummy to her navel. I French kiss her bellybutton fluttering my tongue in and out. Brittany's hips are going wild. She is wriggling uncontrollably underneath me and filling the room with her moans.

"Please take me Santana. I cannot take this anymore baby." Like I said before, who am I to not oblige my lovely woman. I center myself above her wetness. I can smell her delicious arousal just for me, I lick my lips and now I am going in.

Brittany POV

Torture. This can only be described as really sexy torture. I can't even guide her where I need her because of these handcuffs. Finally after me begging her, does she go to the spot that has been aching for her all morning.

"Ooohhhhh dear God." She slides her tongue along my folds and I am in Heaven. I couldn't have picked a better woman to marry. "Sanni, mmm babe mhhmmm oh Lord." I can't even speak correctly because of the things she is doing to me right now. I can feel my hips buck up a bit.

Santana looks up at me with her signature sexy smirk. "You like that babe?"

Santana POV

She is a little hot mess under me. Brittany is wildly grinding her hips into my tongue and it is obvious that she craves more contact. I slip my tongue into her folds licking her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Babe, uhh fuck. More Santana." I slide my finger into her wetness easily gliding in with her moans as my background music. I continue my assault on her clit with this added digit. "More ahhhh more more." Okay. I will give her more.

The only thing that matters to me right now is giving Britt what she wants. I slide my middle finger out and it is glistening with her arousal. I can't resist the urge. I lean up taking the finger into my mouth and sucking it clean. She tastes so amazingly good. I immediately want taste her more so I dip my tongue down into her wetness basking my tongue in her flavor once again. The smell of her intoxicating me. I can hardly breathe. I remember the last words she'd spoken.

She had cried out for more. I cautiously licked the pads of my middle and ring fingers before delving them deep into my beautiful Brittany. She cried out before wildly bucking her hips. She began to ride my left hand as I brought my thumb up to strike her quivering nub.

I could feel her clenching with every curl and thrust of my fingers. She was inching closer and closer toward ecstasy. I looked up at her beautifully contorted face. Keeping my hand firmly in its position I climbed on top of her and kissed her with everything inside me. I felt her trembling beneath me. She wrenched her lips from mine and let out the most piteous moan as she clenches so inhumanly tight on my fingers. She shudders and collapses into total stillness.

She quietly coos as I slowly rub her clit helping her riding out her orgasm. Once she opens her eyes I slip my fingers out of her and lick them clean. I remove the handcuffs from her wrists and toss them on the floor with a clang. She looks at me lovingly and contentedly then pulls me down and whispers into my lips.

Brittany POV

"I love you." I love her to the very moon and back. She settles in behind me and I am so filled with love and sleepiness. She wraps her tan arms around me and we are spooning. "I love you too," she whispers as I drift into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please please please review. I would really like to hear from you guys. I am super excited about recent Brittana developments in Glee. Well anyway, I hope you all enjoy this.**

Brittany P0V

I crack one eye open. The bright display on the clock across the room reads 10:15. We haven't been asleep more than two hours. I yawn quietly and glance down at the delicate tanned hand around my waist. Warmth rushes through me as I begin to remember how we just spent the morning. I am becoming aware of how good Santana's naked body feels on my back and how amazing she just made me feel in general.

Wow, I never even got around to making her breakfast. We get carried away so quickly. I slowly lift her tiny hand away trying not to wake her up. I slide out of bed and stare at her a little. It may seem a bit creepy but she is amazingly stunning. Her naked body draped across the bed in the airiest way that gave no betrayal to the fact that she was a little badass. She just lies there with her arms clung together and the sweetest angelic grin on her sleeping face. Seeing her like this makes me want to give her everything humanly possible and more. I have the strongest feeling to wrap her in my arms and I want to kiss her but don't want to wake her up yet. The NotePad on the bedside table gives me a great idea. I know how to reward her for everything. Everything she does just makes me so super duper happy. I looked in the drawer to find a pen and painstakingly wrote out a note.

*30 minutes later*

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I made sure all of my plans were in motion and left the room. I shuffled downstairs quickly and pulled out everything I would need. I tied my apron around my waist and had already secured my hair behind me in a braid. This day will be perfect if I have any say in it, starting with breakfast. First step, pancake batter.

Santana POV

"I love you Britt," I yawn in a high pitched voice searching for my gorgeous wife's nude body. Instead of sweet vanilla scented skin, my hand is met with an empty bed. I wrench my eyes open, it is apparently 11:40. Where in the hell is Brittany? I look all around until my eyes pinpoint on a scribbled on piece of paper. Icrawl across the bed snatching the note up as I reach the bedside table.

It reads: "To my love, Did you sleep well baby? Thank you so much. I don't mean for the sex, even though it was amazing. Thank you for loving me so so much. You are the best thing that happened to me. I want the rest of this day to be completely about you. I have many surprises for you today as a way to show my appreciation for how perfect you have always been. I put your favorite outfit in the bathroom and set out your bubble bath. Get cleaned up and meet me downstairs in the dining room. Love, Brittany"

That literally is touching my heart. I am honestly melting at the sheer adorableness this woman has inside of her. How does snixx even survive around my wife? She does the sweetest most wondrous things. I am constantly overwhelmed by her perfection and it is sometimes hard to think through it. There isn't a thing that could compare to the love I have for Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez. Now, to go take the bath.

*45 minutes later*

The bath was so relieving. I could feel all of the snixxiness being shed from my body with each passing minute. The only thing remaining was love for my indescribably awe-inspiring wife. It could have only been improved if she had been in the tub with me. Everything in the world could be improved by her gentle smile and melodic voice. Her shining gold hair falling across her shoulders and dancer's legs perfectly completing the mental picture. Now I'm finally out of the bath and dry.

I massage Brittany's favorite scented lotion into my skin and spritz on the matching body spray. She goes crazy whenever she smells the coconut lime breeze, she says it reminds her of Froot Loops. I don't mind that at all. She is really the sweetest thing; that is all I can think. I put on the emerald and white summer dress, the love of my life freshly pressed for me; along with the matching pumps. I look for the matching jewelry and find it neatly placed near the vanity in our bathroom. I place the jewelry on quickly and give myself a quicker once over before putting my hair in a low side ponytail with a few loose tendrils. I know Brittany will be happy with the way I look, I hurriedly put some light makeup on and leave the room.

I don't want to keep her waiting and all I want to do is kiss her for her amazing thoughtfulness. As I step down the stairs the ambrosial smell of what I assume is brunch hits me. Suddenly, I realize that I am quite hungry and my tummy does a little grumble. I walk across the hall into the dining room and see that the table is full of steaming food. There are pancakes, croissants, scrambled eggs, Turkey bacon, and my favorite cereal. There is also a sliced apple and a bowl of grapes but fruit doesn't interest me nearly as much as the fact that I don't see Brittany.

"Britt! Babe, whe-" "Right here," she says as she walks into the room carrying a tray with orange juice from the kitchen. As she sets the tray down I am hit by the gravity of her perfection. Her hair is falling beautifully over her shoulders down her back in gentle wavy cascades. She is wearing red lipstick highlighted by a blue and red dress that accents the amazingly clear blue of her eyes. She has bright red pumps on and the outfit itself literally makes me fall in love all over again. I can't even say anything but a stuttered, "Damn."

"You look pretty damn yourself Santana. How was your nap and bath?" She walks over to me and places a kiss on my lips a beat after the word bath. My breath hitched and my head started spinning. After four years of marriage she still had this effect on me. I pressed my lips back into hers before pulling back. "It was all marvelous thanks to you." "I'm so happy you liked it, now brunchtime." I went to sit when Britt came up behind me and pulled out my chair. When I sit down she pushes the chair back in and assumes her rightful spot in the chair beside me. I giggle at her sweet gesture and set my sights on the first thing I pull into my plate is pancakes. Man, does love make me remarkably hungry.

Brittany POV

As I came around the corner holding drinks, I stumbled a little when I saw Santana she was wearing the outfit I picked out and her beautiful body filled it out greatly. She looked so soft. She could have been spring herself with the way she looked in front of me. She looked soft and pure in a way that I hadn't seen since our wedding day. We'd decided we would both wear traditional wedding dresses and she was so breathtaking.

**FLASHBACK**

"This lady is the most loveliest thing I have seen in my whole life. She has always been my protector and I have always loved her so much. I don't know why she picked me but I have been happy since the moment she has. She even understood the importance of Lord Tubbington and didn't question his addiction. She is the most wonderful thing in this world and she is no doubt mine."

Santana is staring at me holding back tears but some spill out anyway and she looks so innocent and beautiful. She is breathtaking like a wonder of the world. The best part is that she is mine and she has been moved by my words.

She takes a deep breath then begins her vows: "Before I met this woman I was not strong. I constantly put up fronts and pushed people away by being cold and borderline heartless. Then she came like spring after the coldest winter. She warmed my heart and then she stole it. She showed me that real happiness was possible with love. The moments when I thought I might lose her were the absolute hardest to bear. From the moment I first saw her there was something in her eyes that I knew I needed. I feel like the most blessed woman in the world to be able to call her mine. There isn't a thing I-" I kissed her before she could finish. She was just so sweet and it was so beautiful. The entire church went dead silent before I heard the preacher say, "Well I guess you can kiss the bride."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Britt, you should try this it is so good. I can't believe you made all of this babydoll. You are the sweetest." I snap out of my memories. "You make me want to be sweet, lovely. Hurry and eat up, we have much to do today. " "Ooo , do I sense a surprise Mrs. Pierce-Lopez? You know I love surprises." "Yes, you are in for quite the surprise ." I know how much Sani loves surprises so I am sure she will love these. I put extra thought into them especially for it to be last minute.

I finish eating as much as I can and begin cleaning up as Santana finishes. "You may want to call Kurt back babe," I yell from the kitchen. "Oh, he can wait. You deserve all of my attention for being so thoughtful today." Awe , did I mention how cute my wife is? She is really so damn cute. When I finish cleaning up I grab my purse and peek out of the window to make sure everything is still in proper order.

I am so crazy excited. I then find Santana in the downstairs bathroom touching up her makeup. She is so gorgeous I don't even know why she bothers. "You ready to go yet, my lady?" "Where are we going my love?" "That is for me to know and you to guess about," I said while tapping her gently on her adorable nose. She turns the bathroom light out and grabs my hand, "Lead me my darling."

Santana POV

Whenever Brittany flashes me that smile I will agree to anything. I grab her hand and prepare to do whatever it is that she plans. As we approach the front door she stood in her tracks and faces me while clutching both of my hands. "Sani, I want this day to be super special for you. I want you to be really happy all day. Try to be happy." "I love you Brittany, when you're by my side there is no way that I wouldn't be happy, " I say before pressing a quick peck to each of her cheeks.

She is so damn amazing. She lets go of my hand and approaches the front door while shooting me an adorable smile before opening it. She holds the door open for me like the perfect gentlelady. I smile at her with as much affection as can be put in a smile before walking through the door. As she comes behind me and rests her hands upon my hips, I am almost breathless.

The only thing I can let out is a loud gasp. I am so overcome with love and unbelievable adoration for Brittany. I spin around to kiss her with all that I have because she is everything I have wanted forever. How could I not be happy with something like this? Brittany lightly pulls back from the kiss and says, "I'm glad you like this princess." "Like?" I whisper, " Try love it."


	5. Chapter 5

**SO, here is chapter five. I really hope you like it. I have been heavily inspired by recent Brittana. I would love to hear any suggestions on how you feel about the story so far. What would you like to see ? I am so sorry this took so long by the way. I will update faster. Follow, favourite review? Thanks you and voila! **

* * *

Santana POV

I am just standing here, still gaping at the beautiful carriage in front of me. There is even a gorgeous creamy white horse connected to it. I legitimately feel like a princess and I can't believe it. How does Britt do these things? She always thinks of the sweetest things to do.

I remember when we got back together after our last breakup. She sat in a room and filled it with lilies. She believes lilies are the lesbian of flowers. She did everything possible to get me back and it was absolutely amazing, I couldn't be happier than I was at that moment.

Now here we are, a boring but still very sexy married couple, and she was still making me feel this way. I am looking at her in a way that I am sure seems incredulous. She has the biggest grin on her face as if I had given her the gift.

She grabbed me over by my left hand and pulls me toward the carriage. "Come on, you won't want to be late." "Late to where babe?" She glares at me playfully, "That would be none of your business. Now get in the car woman," she says with a wink as she holds the carriage door open by it's ornate carriage. I step in and wait for Brittany to join me. She goes to say a few things to the coachman and then comes back and slides in beside me before the coachman closes the door.

I grab her hand and peck her gently on the lips before telling her how grateful I am and saying how I feel like a princess. She then whispers "You aren't a princess, " as I begin to frown she squeezes my thigh with her free hand. " That's because you're a queen Sani. " When Brittany says that I bring her toward me by pulling the back of her neck forward and crashing our lips together. She tastes like sugar cookies and vanilla bean icecream. She is everything sweet I have ever know, her scent and taste fit her persona perfectly.

She cups my face with her free hand and deepens the kiss running her tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance. As I part my lips the carriage comes to a halt. I didn't actually even realize that it was moving. Brittany pulled back. "Well I think we're here." She pulls out her compact and inspects her makeup which is somehow still flawless. She puts the tiny mirror away and captures my left hand bringing it to her lips. She kisses my hand softly and scoops up her purse as she exits the carriage. Oh Gosh. Does she look amazing walking away? Definitely.

I step outside. I didn't notice how bright the sun was earlier. I guess I miss alot when Brittany is around. I look up and see a beautiful marquee above my head and it reads 'Grease' I jumped into Brittany's arms and squeezed her tightly. I didn't even know that this show was playing. She knows how much I love this musical. When I was 19, I played Rizzo in McKinley 's Grease and I have always loved it. So taking me to see this was practically a dream. I love my wife so much. She is chock full of surprises.

She links pinkies with me and we enter the theatre. All throughout the musical I sneak glances at Britt and by heart soars. I love her.

Brittany POV

As Santana looks so intently at the stage my mind is racing. I see her as I cast quick little looks to her. Whenever a certain song she really likes comes on her eyes sparkle and she clenched my hand. I have to resist the urge to press my lips against her shapely fuller ones. Occasionally she looks over to me with adoration before facing back to the stage.

Nothing makes me happier than the fact that she is enjoying the day so far. I had to call in a few favors. Luckily the lady who owns this theatre used to dance with me in the company. She was happy to get us tickets. She leans over and whispers into my ear, "Thank you my sweet love. This is such an amazing present," she says while tilting her head to kiss my cheek. I really am so happy that I could make her day.

As the show ends and we stand she pulls me into her and huskily whispers, "I can't wait to get home and show you how much I appreciate this babe." God. I wish. "Sorry Sani but we aren't nearly finished for today," I said back to her cheerfully even though I wanted to get my hands on her as soon as possible. There was still so much to do.

She raised her eyebrows in happy surprise. I pecked her lightly on the cheek and once again I was dragging her to the carriage. I handed a note to the driver, climbed inside the luxurious carriage, and we were off yet again. Alone inside the carriage, Santana and I were really close. I could smell her perfumed skin adding to the already amazing aroma of her body. She was wearing the sexiest smirk on her face as she said, "I really do want to thank you."

She began to kiss up my neck and along my shoulder. I can barely control myself. I can feel my cheeks flush and a deep blush rises into my face. "Oh, baby stop. We'll be there in just a minute. Stop getting me so worked up," I weakly protest. I absentmindedly check my cellphone and the time is 4:19.

We have fifty-six minutes until our reservation time. As the carriage rocks to a stop in front of the restaurant I clutch Satana's hand tightly. "Baby we have a little while before dinner so let's check out some boutiques." "Oooo shopping," she giggled. "Maybe I can find a little something for tonight," she exclaims with a wink. I feel myself getting hot as she drags me out of the carriage this time and through the street.

I quickly catch up to her paces and spin her around on her heels. I could not help it she was so stunning I just want to spin her like the most graceful queen.

Santana POV

As Britt spins me our eyes meet for the briefest instant and my heart races. She always looks at me so adoringly. I almost feel faint. When I am facing forward again we resume walking and enter the nearest boutique. It's called Lure, and I can definitely see why. It is full floor to ceiling with tasteful lingerie and fancy accessories.

Within seconds Brittany is enamored with with a sparkly bustier and matching panties. She rushes into the changing room and I can't help but chuckle to myself. She always had a short attention span and love of rhinestones. I walk around the store fingering a few things here and there.

My work as a cage dancer made me pretty picky about sexy wear. I spot this beautiful royal blue and white striped ensemble and make my way over to it because I would look hot as hell in it. Plus, my baby loves me in blue. The set looks sort of like a naughty sailor type thing that I know Brittany will love with my sailor hat. I grab that and a few other prospects and slip into a dressing room.

After confirming my suspicion that I look pretty great in the outfit I see Brittany already has things in a bag and was checked out. I shoot her a questioning look. "Santana, you know that today is a day of surprises now hurry on we should stop in a few other places too."

I check my items out, and before I can even pull my wallet out Britt swipes her card, slips it back into her purse, and thanks the cashier. As we walk along the sidewalk I decide to pick my wife's brain a bit. I look you at Britt's face and say,"You are very serious about today, huh Brittany?" "Of course Sani, I want you to get how much I love you. I know that you get it but I like proving it. I like bringing a smile to your face. I like making you happy. It makes me feel happy when you feel special because you are. You're my everything and I truthfully don't think one day is even enough to pamper you."

As she says all of this her eyes get so clear and passionate that my breath hitches. She says it so frankly and without heaitation that i am stunned. Every word she says rings truth in her eyes and warms my heart thoroughly. I have to constantly remind myself that this is reality and this is really the woman I get to spend the entirety of my life when from now on. "Do you really mean that babe?" "More than I mean anything except for I love you."

With that, I wrap my arms around her neck haphazardly and kiss her. I kiss her right in the middle of the city sidewalk. With this kiss I forget everything and everyone who is probably watching because this woman is amazing. She pulls back slightly and whispers about being late into my lips. I undrape myself from her neck and grasp her hand again lovingly. We swing hands playfully as we stroll down the sidewalk. I cast a glance at Britt and she is just smiling away, her bright white smile practically glowing in the afternoon sun. I ask her what could possibly on her mind to make her smile like this.

"Just you. Well, us...ugh I mean being with you causes this smile. Plus I'm thinking about what I'm going to do with you later, " as she says this her face slowly deepens into the most adorable red. "Oh Britt! Who knew you were so bad?" I laugh halfway into the sentence. I know just how bad she is. "I. Can't. Wait." I bring her hand to my lips punctuating every word. She shudders as we walk into a candle store.

After looking around for a bit, my lovely wife picks out a red candle reminiscent of cinnamon and I pick out one that I believe smells like her. It is pale white with delicate golden swirls, it smells like vanilla and sunshine. If she were a candle she would undoubtedly be this one. We leave the store and make our way back toward the restaurant.

We enter the quaint upscale restaurant after placing our bags in the car. As I enter walk up to the reservation podium the hostess, says "Are you the Lopez party?" With a nod of Brittany head we are seated immediately to a corner table near the front. The table is adorned with lilies in a crystal vase, in a glance around the room I can tell that our table is a special one...it also looks as if there are no other patrons.

The classy band positioned near our table begins to play Taylor Swift's 'Mine' as Brittany slides my chair in before taking hers. "Brittany, was this all your doing? This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me," I expressively say trying to hold back my slipping tears. This is the most beautiful scene that has ever played out just for me.

She reaches across the table and wipes off my tears before speaking gently; "Santana Lopez, you are the most wonderful thing in my life. You are the very thing that makes me smile every morning when I wake up. Don't be so flattered by this because if anything you deserve so much more. So stop your cute little tears and unscrunch your cute little face and smile because this is for you."

At the end of her perfect speech she leaned over and planted a kiss on my most just as our plates arrived. I don't even remember ordering, honestly. "Oh by the way San I ordered for you," Brittany exclaimed with a wink. She's so cute when she states the obvious. We thank the waitress and quickly dig into our plates. Everything is so delicious that we are done with our meals quite soon.

As the waitress brings out dessert which, I am already thinking about ravenously, Brittany excuses herself from the table. With fork already in hand I frown a little while the plates are being set down, before rationalizing that my wife probably just has to use the restroom. I am surprised when the music changes as she climbs onto through low stage and stands in front of the microphone.

I am even more surprised when I realize what song is playing. It is the song that started our lives together truly. Fleetwood Mac's 'Landslide' plays and Britt begins to sing. Talk about shock.

**So there it is. Thanks for reading. Like/dislike? Tell me all about it. Any suggestions for the end of the night? Otherwise, Ciao.**


End file.
